Getting Along
by They Call Me Armageddon
Summary: Matthew and Gilbert were best friends until Matthew was adopted. 14 years later, Matthew's birth mother wants to meet him at the orphanage he grew up in.He sees Gilbert there. Will an old friendship rekindle or will more spark? fail summery is fail.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright guys! So here's another story from moi! It looks like this is going to be a two three or four shot. I actually kind of like this story, and I obviously had the intentions to make it a one shot because of the speed it's moving, but in the next couple chapters, I'll slow it down a bit. Anyway, I hope you guys like this as much as I liked the idea of it. I honestly think that this will be perfect for the pairing.**

**Warnings: well none in this chapter, expect yaoi, boyxboy in later chapters and what not. Probably no smut though unless someone wants to write it for me…that is me asking by the way **

It was heartwarming to see the two boys playing together in the large backyard of the orphanage. They were about the same age, around 5 or 6, and had been dropped off at the orphanage within weeks of each other. From the moment they could stand, the staff knew that the two were complete opposites, from their complexions to their personalities, but they were the closest friends there. It was heart breaking to see them split up. Young Matthew was adopted by a man and his husband on his seventh birthday. He tried to convince them to adopt Gilbert as well, but they insisted that the other child they had adopted would be enough company for him. It was the only time the staff had ever seen the young blond throw a fit. Tears streaked down his face and he screamed out for his friend, but Gilbert had isolated himself to his room, already feeling the loss of his only true friend. When he was finally calmed down, Arthur and Francis, his adopted parents, helped him gather his things and put them into the car. All the children and staff gathered outside the orphanage and waved goodbye to him and Matthew pressed his face against the back window, looking for one person in particular, but he didn't see him. His first true friend never said goodbye to him.

**14 years later**

Matthew sat in the back of his classroom, furiously writing down the answers to the last few questions on his exam. He sighed when he finished his exam and fled the classroom, the freedom of Christmas break washing over him. He felt a sudden weight over his shoulders and he groaned, his brothers loud voice ringing in his ears.

"Yo bro, you done with your exams yet?" Matthew just rolled his eyes. "Yup. Finished my last one about 2 minutes ago. What about you Al?" Alfred Jones Bonnefoy-Kirkland straightened his jacket and wore a smug grin on his face. "Damn straight I did. Aced all of them too." Matthew just rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you did Al, just like you aced the finals last semester." Alfred just pouted, shoving his younger, adopted brother playfully. "That wasn't my fault Mattie. None of the teachers liked me and you know it."

Before they realized it, they were already at Matthew's dorm. "Listen, I'll be by around noon tomorrow to come grab you. That chill dude?" Matthew just nodded. "Yup. See ya then Alfred." Matthew walked into his room, stepping in and setting his bag on his computer chair and then flopped down on his bed. Now he had to prepare himself for a month off staying at home with his brother and father. He groaned. It's not like he didn't love his family, but even after 12 years with them, he wasn't used to their antics.

It had seemed like only five minutes ago, Alfred was leaving him alone in his dorm when Matthew heard a banging sound on the door. He groaned, and opened his eyes. Damn, he had fallen asleep. He glanced over at his open suitcase, noticing that it was mostly full. Oh well, he would have to deal with doing his laundry a couple times over break. He rolled his eyes when his brother pounded on his door again. He opened it up and let his obnoxious brother in.

"Finally Mattie, when you didn't answer my texts and calls last night I got worried and decided to come over first thing, so here I am!" Alfred grinned at him, his child like grin making Matthew realize that his brother felt like the hero again for no reason. He sighed and glanced at his clock. 8:30 am. He looked back at Alfred and laughed. "Wow Alfred, I didn't know you could wake up this early! Now you can help me finish packing." Matthew smiled at his brothers pout. "But Mattie, dad said he had a surprise for you today and that you need to be home sooner!" Alfred told his younger brother, a childish smile on his face. Matthew just rolled his eyes. "It'll take me like 5 seconds; just let me throw a couple more things in here ok?" Matthew tried to be patient with his older, adopted brother. Alfred just pouted. "Fine. Just hurry up." Alfred plopped himself down and watched Matthew pack.

Matthew went around his room and tossed a few more hoodies in his suitcase and then he goes to his bedside table, opening up the top drawer and pulling out a photograph of him with his friend from the orphanage. He smiled at the picture and he placed it in his suitcase carefully and then zipped it up. "Alright Al, we can go now." It was funny to watch his brother spring up and race towards the door. Matthew followed him out the car and loaded up his suitcase and got into the passenger seat, leaning back.

"So what's this big surprise that dad and papa have for me?" Matthew asked, raising an eyebrow. Alfred grinned. "You know that orphanage the adopted you from?" Matthew nodded, frowning slightly. It's not that he didn't have good memories of that place, but it was an orphanage, a place where he had been dropped off by a mother who didn't want him. "'Course I do Al. How could I forget it?" Alfred sighed softly, "I know it's not your favorite thing to talk about, but they got a hold of dad and papa. Your birth mother contacted them. She wants to meet you Mattie. It took convincing, but finally papa caved. I think dad was all for it the minute he heard that she wanted to meet you, but papa, well you know how protective he is." Matthew just sat there, letting it all sink in. His mother, the woman that gave birth to him, wanted to meet him. He felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes and he couldn't come up with a response. "H-hey…Mattie, don't be sad! Don't cry! Listen, even if you meet her, you're still my brother and dad and papa are still your parents. She just gave birth to you." Matthew felt the corners of his lips twitch into a smile. He looked at his brother. "Thanks Alfred. It's just…a little overwhelming you know? How would you feel if your parents wanted to see you after they gave you up?" Matthew's voice cracked slightly and he whipped his eyes, taking a few deep breaths. Alfred sighed and nodded. "I know Mattie. Listen, I'll go with you if you want. So will dad and papa if you want them to." Alfred shot a smile over to his brother, trying to lighten things up a bit. The young Canadian smiled, "ok, but I'll hold you to that. Do you know when she wants to meet me?" Alfred shook his head. "Dad knows all the details; he'll fill you in when we get home." Matthew nodded, and the rest of the car ride was silent.

When they got home, Matthew was brought into a tight hug. He smiled and hugged his papa back, kissing both his cheeks, and then hugging his dad just as tightly. Unlike Alfred who had decided to save money and live at home, Matthew had wanted to get out of the house, so his parents didn't see him as often. The evening passed by slowly, and finally over dinner, Matthew brought up the subject of his birth mother.

"Alfred told me about my birth mom. That she wants to meet me. I was just wondering…when and where does she want to meet?" His father's looked shocked, and Arthur, their dad, shot Alfred a glare. "Well yes, you see, we were going to tell you about that tomorrow, but now that it seems you know, she wants to meet you next week at the orphanage." Arthur told him. "But of course you do not have to go if you don't want to!" Francis, their papa, told him. Matthew shook his head. "I do actually…I really do. But, I want you guys to come with me. She needs to meet the people who made me who I am today." Arthur and Francis smiled at their son. "Of course we'll come with you lad, your father and I are so proud of you!" Arthur told him. The rest of the evening was a blur of laughter and reminiscing.

The following week, Matthew found himself in the backseat of his papa's car, in a pair of nice clean jeans and his hockey jersey. He had become quite good at it in college and was now, proudly, the captain of the best team in their league. He and Alfred joked around in the back of the car on the way to the orphanage, but as they got closer, Matthew felt as if his heart was going to explode it was beating so quickly. His breath caught in his throat when he felt the car stop in front of the orphanage. Arthur looked back at his son. "Do you want us to come with you or would you like us to park and come in later?" Matthew took a deep breath, thinking about it. "I'll go in by myself. I'll see you in there though ok?" Alfred nudged him playfully, his way of saying good luck and his father's smiled at him proudly. "Alright cherie, we'll see you soon." Francis said. Matthew slipped out of the car and walked into the small building, looking around. Nothing had changed much. He checked his phone. He had 10 minutes before he was supposed to meet her. He bit his lip and decided to take a walk around his old him.

Before too long, he found himself in the dormitories. He smiled softly and looked at all the neatly made beds. He made his way to the end of a row and dropped to the floor, feeling around for something, laughing triumphantly when he found it. He and Gilbert had carved their names under the side paneling of the bed the day before Matthew had to leave. He traced their names fondly, feeling tears well up in his eyes. He jumped and hit his head when a loud voice rang out.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing in here?" Matthew groaned and rubbed the back of his head, slowly getting up, looking at the ground, his voice soft. "S-sorry…I lived here as a kid and me and a friend carved our names on his bed before I was adopted. I just wanted to see if it was still there." Matthew stood there, twiddling his thumbs, refusing to look up and face the man scolding him. He heard footsteps, and he flinched slightly when a hand found its way under his chin and brought his head up. Matthew's eyes met crimson eyes, and his violet eyes widened. He took a step back, the man's hand dropping. He was tall with a broad chest and broad shoulders to match. He was incredibly pale, albino even, with silver hair and astonishing crimson eyes. _No way this is little Gil…no way!  
><em>Matthew thought his heart racing. Little did he know, Gilbert was thinking almost the same thing.

**A/N: Alright, I hope you guys are enjoying it! The next chapter should follow pretty quickly and I'll try and have it done by the end of next week. So please Rate and Review! Much appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, here's chapter 2! I got so much positive feedback from Chapter 1 that I had to post chapter 2 ASAP. I hope you guys still like it. Anyway, thanks to ****happyonigiri97 for being my first reviewer! And to clear up your question, they're 19. I state that in the chapter somewhere, but that's special for you. Anyway, this chapter is for RobinTheWarrior. I hope this helps you feel better!**

Gilbert was walking around the dorms, making sure everyone had tidied up their beds before going out to play. He didn't like walking around the orphanage when it was this quiet, this empty, but it was his job. He thought back to his childhood growing up in the very same orphanage. His first thoughts went to Matthew, his shy Canadian friend. He frowned at the thought, but shook his head. Matthew had been adopted and as much as he had begged and pleaded, Gilbert hadn't been adopted with him. He spent the rest of his years taking care of the other kids, making sure that they knew they had a friend in him. Shortly after his 18th birthday, he started attending a local community college and got a job at the orphanage. He liked it a lot, watching them, tucking them in. Hey, he was a softy at heart, he was just that awesome. As he made his way through the kindergarten age dorms, he saw a small figure hunched next to a bed, looking for something.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing in here?" He yelled out. The kids knew not to be in their rooms at recess. He sighed, as the kid, no man, stood up, looking down at the ground. His voice was timid and soft. "S-sorry…I lived here as a kid and me and a friend carved our names on his bed before I was adopted. I just wanted to see if it was still there." Gilbert went over to him and put his hand under the guys chin, bringing his face up. He felt a shock go through his system as the man stepped back and looked at him with wide, violet eyes. _This can't be my little Mattie. He's so tall, so much older, so…_attractive. A shock went through Gilbert's body as he studied the Canadian. He took a deep breath, but even then his voice shook a bit.

"Hey Mattie. It's been awhile." He smiled a bit at his old friend, his heart racing in his chest. Mattie squeaked a bit, his eyes widening. "G-gil…h-hi. It's um, good to see you I guess." Mattie started twiddling his thumbs again, feeling very awkward. Gilbert was taken aback. "You guess? Come on Mattie, I haven't seen you since we were 5! This is awesome!" Gilbert grinned at his old friend, realizing that he was still the same, shy old Mattie. Gilbert was almost shocked when he heard Mattie speak up, almost defensively. "Y-yeah well 14 years is a long time when you don't even say good bye to your best friend!" Mattie turned around and stormed off, leaving a very confused and upset Gilbert. Of course he hadn't said good bye. It hurt too much to say good bye. They had been best friends after all. Gilbert sighed and chased after Mattie, finally reaching him and grabbing his arm.

"Mattie, let me apologize alright? You're right, never saying good bye was a mistake, but…I was young and I didn't know how to deal with how much I hurt!" A tall man turned around that most certainly wasn't Mattie. "Pardon, young man, but I think you have mistaken me for my son. Although I adopted him, we share a striking resemblance, non?" Gilbert was mortified by himself. He had mistaken this old guy for his Mattie. He sighed. Not his Mattie, just Mattie. "I'm sorry sir, my name is Gilbert and…" the French man cut him off. "I know who you are. I remember you and my son begging me and my husband to adopt you as well. Your features are impossible to miss young man." Francis smiled kindly at the albino. "Now, you are welcome to help me search for my son, he has an appointment with his birth mother." Gilbert nodded, still a bit shocked and followed the French man. "W-wait, his birth mother? She's here?" Gilbert was shocked, birth parents never arranged to see their children again, especially if they had abandoned their child. Francis nodded. "Oui. She contacted my family about 2 weeks ago wanting to meet with Matthew and he wanted to meet her as well, so here we are." He smiled and he seemed to brighten when he spotted his son. Gilbert also smiled and ran to Matthew. "Listen, Mattie, I know that you're upset with me for not saying good bye but I just didn't know how to deal with losing my best friend. And that's no excuse but…I'd like to make it up to you sometime ok? We'll hang out, catch up, ok?" Mattie seemed stunned by the outburst from his old friend, but he nodded, smiling softly. "O-ok Gil, sounds good." Mattie looked at his dad, his eyebrow raised. "Ah, this young man found me and then he simply led me to you, nothing more. Now, Gil was it? Could you lead me and my son to the conference room? I'm afraid it's been so long since I've been there." Gil nodded and led them down the long hallway, making a few turns before stopping in front of a plain looking door. He smiled at Mattie. "Good luck Mattie. Remember, you're awesome, you can do this." Mattie smiled softly at his friend and took a deep breath and entered the room with his father.

Matthew looked at the woman sitting down at the table. She was pretty, really pretty. Her eyes were the first thing he noticed. He had her eyes. She smiled meekly at him, standing up, but then she noticed his father. "F-franics?" Francis stood behind Matthew in shock. "Mon dieu…Jeanne." Now Matthew was confused. He looked between his father and his birth mother, unaware of what was going on.

"Papa, you know her?" Matthew asked, in complete shock. Francis just nodded. "More than know Matthew. I was married to her. And…" Francis's eyes grew wide. "I was to have a child with her, but then I confessed that I was in love with a man. Your dad Matthew." Matthew felt sick to his stomach. This was not how he envisioned his first meeting with his mother to go. But then it dawned on him and he smiled, wrapping his arms around his papa. "So you are my real papa then. I am your child." Francis smiled at his son and then at Jeanne. "I shall leave you two alone then?" Jeanne nodded and sat back down. As soon as Francis left, Matthew sat next to her, smiling softly.

"H-hi Jeanne. My name is Matthew Williams Bonnefoy-Kirkland, I'm 19 years old and I'm so happy to meet you." Jeanne smiled at him and the spoke for an hour and a half, catching up. She explained that she had left him at the orphanage because she was scared. She felt awful after she left him, but she was in no place to be raising a child. Matthew listened intently, and held no grudge against her. She was his mother after all. After a quick hug and an exchange of numbers and emails so they could arrange more meetings, they left and went their separate ways. Matthew was greeted by Gilbert.

"So, how'd it go? Was she totally awesome? Was she everything you thought she would be?" Matthew laughed at the ambush of questions. It was odd how they seemed to slip right back into the swing of things. Their friendship came easy him, as natural as breathing. "It went well, yes, and yes. She was great Gil, and what's even better, Francis, my papa, is my real papa! He was married to Jeanne before he came out of the closet, and here I am." He shrugged. It confused him just as much, but hey, who was he to judge, both his father and mother had been very young at the time considering neither of them were older than 40 now. Gilbert grinned and threw an arm around him. "I'm on break, wanna go get coffee or something?" Matthew chewed his lip. "I don't know; let me go ask my family first. I did ride here with them in the first place." Gilbert just nodded and followed Matthew outside. Matthew came to his car and saw his family gathered outside it. Right of the bat, Alfred started bombarding him with questions the second he saw him. Matthew just laughed as his dad told Alfred to "stop verbally assaulting" him. Arthur and Francis both hugged him and asked him how it went, and he told them the same thing he told Gilbert: Well.

"So dad, this is a very old friend of mine, Gilbert. We knew each other back…" Arthur held up his hand. "Yes Francis told me all about him. Do you want us to do something while you two catch up?" It was moments like this that Matthew truly loved his dad. He was about to say yes, when Gilbert answered for him. "Well sir, I have a car and I could very well bring Mattie home so that you don't have to linger here." Arthur and Francis both smiled, but Alfred frowned. "I don't like him Mattie. He's so…pale." Matthew snorted slightly and shoved his brother. "Well get over it Al, he's my friend alright?" Alfred just hmphed. Arthur looked at his other son and smiled warmly. "Be home by midnight alright? And tell us all about it ok?" Matthew laughed and nodded, hugging his brother, dad and then his papa. With that, Gilbert grabbed his hand and led him away from his family. "So Gil, where are we going?" he asked his old friend. "It's awesome Mattie; you're going to love it. I've been going to this little diner for years now. Best pancakes ever!" Matthew raised an eyebrow as they stopped by what he assumed was Gilbert's car. "Then you've never had _my_ pancakes. They are heaven on earth my friend." He grinned smugly at his friend. Gilbert just shook his head and opened his car, sliding in. Matthew followed his friends lead and got into the car. The rest of the car ride was spent laughing and catching up on everything they had missed out on.

The diner smelled heavenly. Several different smells assaulted Matthew's nose when he walked in. Maple, bacon, hash browns, pancakes, waffles, sausage, he was practically drooling. "Gil, it smells like breakfast at 1pm. How do they do that?" Gilbert just laughed and lead Matthew to a small booth. "They serve breakfast all day because of how popular it is. I told you, this place has the best pancakes on earth." Matthew just shrugged, as if he was blowing him off. "I'll be the judge of that." When a waiter came around, he began openly flirting with Gilbert, and Gilbert was flirting back. _Does that mean he's gay? What if he is? Mon Dieu. _Matthew thought, his heart racing. He had come out of the closet when he was 16 and of course his family had been accepting of it. He had fathers for christs sake. Matthew was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Gilbert introduce him.

"Feliks, this is my friend Matthew, Matthew, this is Feliks. We go to the same community college." Matthew smiled. "I-it's really nice to meet you" Feliks smiled at him, "it's like, nice to meet you too. Gil doesn't like bring his boyfriends in here often. It's nice to see him with someone so like, cute." Matthew blushed deeply and Gilbert shot his friend a glare. "Yeah I wasn't planning on coming out to him today Feliks. We're just old friends." Matthew sighed softly, happily almost. _So Gil _is _gay. _He thought, smiling a bit. "R-really though, it's nice to meet you." Feliks smiled at him again "So like, what can I get you guys?" Before Matthew could say anything, Gilbert had already asked for 2 orders of pancakes and maple syrup. Matthew's mouth was watering by the time their food got there, and he took a moment to examine his pancakes and test the maple syrup before taking a bite. Heaven. The pancakes were heaven. Matthew looked up at Gilbert dreamy eyed. "Gil, I concede, these are heaven on earth." Gilbert laughed as he dug into his pancakes.

They left the diner with full stomachs and content smiles. The drive to Matthew's house was oddly quiet though, until Matthew decided to speak up. "So um…are you really gay?" Gilbert seemed to flinch a bit at the question. "Yeah I'm gay, so what? You've got gay dads." He replied, defensively. Matthew shook his head. "No no, nothing like that! I just mean, I came out when I was 16. It's just kind of…cool I guess that my best friend is too." Matthew felt a blush spread across his cheeks at the statement and Gilbert just smiled.

Gilbert, being the awesome gentlemen he is, walked Matthew to his door and hugged him quickly. "I…I missed you Mattie. Stay in touch ok?" Matthew nodded and they exchanged numbers. Before Gilbert could make it too far, Matthew reached out and grabbed his arm. "Hey Gil, thanks for today I mean. I had fun and I missed my best friend." Gilbert grinned at him. "Of course you missed me! I'm awesome!" He leaned forward and quickly kissed Matthew's cheek, bounding down the walkway and into his car before Matthew could say anything.

He felt his heart race and a smile spread across his cheeks. It had been a good day, a very good day.

**A/N: No this is not the end. I'm thinking 2 more chapters. Maybe three if I really think it's that good. I just don't want to stretch it out to much. I think 4 chapters will end it quite nicely. Anyway, I love the reviews and the followers! So please Rate, Review and Follow! Thanks everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! So here's chapter 3! If I get the same reaction to this chapter as I did the first one, I'll update again and get Chapter 4 out. Only time will tell if this turns into a 5 chapter fic. Who knows? (Even I don't) Anyway, I got really awful news right before I was going to sit down and write this, and then I got this awesome review from TasteOfVanilla and it made me feel so much better, so I decided to write this chapter. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far! Now here's your story!**

The second Matthew walked through the door he was ambushed by his fathers and brother. "Was that a kiss? Did he kiss you Mattie? Did he touch you in the bad places?" Alfred looked so serious as he said that, that Matthew just had to laugh. Alfred just frowned at his brother. "I'm not kidding Matt. He has no right to touch you!" Matthew just rolled his eyes. "He just kissed my cheek Al, no he did not touch me in 'the bad places' so you can chill." Francis grinned at his son and gave him a quick hug. "We are glad you had fun with your friend, now go clean up, dinner is soon." All of a sudden, Matthew and Alfred froze. "What day of the week is it papa?" Alfred asked, looking frantic. "It is Friday of course. Your father's day to cook dinner." It had been decided long before they had even got married, that Francis would cook 6 days out of the week to save their stomachs from being destroyed. Matthew looked terrified and Alfred looked suddenly ill. "y-ya know, I had a big lunch when I was hanging out with Gil, I'm not to hungry tonight." And with that, he dashed up to his room, followed closely by Alfred, saying something along the lines of "I think I'm gonna be sick if I eat dad's food."

Matthew settled himself down on his bed, notebook in hand, phone on the bedside table. He began writing about his day, grinning as he recalled all the amazing things that had happened. When he started writing about his mom and papa, he felt some sort of resentment. Of course Francis was just scared and didn't mean to abandon his mother, so it blew over quickly. And hey, he had found him again anyway, so everything had turned out. He was jostled from his thoughts when he heard his phone go off on his bedside table. He grabbed it and grinned when he saw who it was from.

From The Awesome Gil

To Matthew

_Hey Mattie! How's it going?_

Matthew laughed when he saw what Gil had put his name as in his phone. He responded quickly, a smile still on his face.

To The Awesome Gil

From Matthew

_It's pretty good. Barely avoided food poisoning. How about you?_

From The Awesome Gil

To Matthew

_Food poisoning? Wat do u mean? We just ate. And I'm good. Just tucked in some of the littleuns._

_My dad's cooking. He's English and can't cook to save his life._

The Awesome Gil:_ ouch bro. Hey, at least those pancakes were awesome._

Matthew smiled as he texted his friend, feeling so at peace with the world and how things were going for him. He had never had it rough, but now, things just seemed like they were falling in place for him. He was going to a good school; he had been reunited with his birth mother and his best friend. Oh yeah, he was living the good life.

To The Awesome Gil

From Matthew

_Those were the best things I've ever had. Hey, wanna hang tomorrow Gil?_

To Matthew

From The Awesome Gilbert

_Sure! I don't really have a time I get off work, so how about I come grab you at around 8?_

Matthew smiled and texted him a quick yes. He leaned back in bed, looking at his ceiling, thinking about how his day tomorrow would go. As long as he didn't have to eat any of his dad's food, it'd go great.

Gilbert grinned as he got a text from Mattie saying he was game to hang out. He took a deep breath and replied: _Then it's a date._ He had to admit, his old friend had gotten attractive. Really, ungodly attractive. He laid back on his bed and looked up at his ceiling, hoping that everything would go as planned the next day.

Matthew waited in the living room nervously, trying to take deep calming breaths. A date…Gilbert had called it a _date_. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a knock at his door. He ran to answer it, smiling at his friend. "Hey there Mattie. Ready to go?" Gil looked just as nervous, if not more so, than Matthew did. Matthew smiled and nodded, shouting back to his dads that he was on his way out. He was almost out the door when he heard his dad yell back to him. "Not so fast young man! I think we should be properly introduced to this young man you're spending time with." Matthew groaned and resisted the urge to face palm. He brought Gilbert in and walked back to the living room. His papa motioned for them to sit down on the couch and Matthew felt his insides freeze. Oh god no. Not _the talk._

"So, Gilbert is it? What are your intentions with my son?" Francis asked Gilbert, almost teasingly. Gilbert didn't seem to get the teasing and was incredibly nervous. "O-oh well, I was going to bring him back to my apartment and cook for him. A-and then I thought ma-maybe we'd catch a movie or something…if that's acceptable sir." Matthew was shocked. Even as a little kid, Gilbert had always been so confident, so to see him so nervous and rattled was new. It was almost funny. Apparently his parents thought it was downright hilarious and they burst out laughing. Arthur actually smiled softly at the albino. "Alright, just have our son home before dawn. Sound good?" Gilbert instantly perked up and smiled, nodding. "Ok, well it was nice meeting you. Come on Mattie!" Gil grabbed Matthew's hand and pulled him out of the house.

The car ride to Gil's small apartment was quiet, but every now and again, they'd share stories and jokes, laughing. When they got to Gil's apartment, Matthew was shocked to see that it was actually rather tidy. As kids, Gil had never liked to make his bed or keep his area clean, so Matthew was shocked that he was actually able to keep his apartment relatively nice.

"So how does pasta with meat sauce sound to you Mattie?" Matthew looked up at his friend, shocked yet again. So he could actually cook! "That sounds really good actually. When did you learn how to cook?" Gilbert laughed as he turned on his stove and began the cooking. "These two Italian siblings were at the orphanage for a while and they gave me a few pointers. I can now make 7 different kinds of pasta among other things of course." Gilbert was proud of all that he had learned in the 14 years it had been since he had seen Matthew. Matthew grinned at him and watched his friend cook. When they began eating, Matthew thought that he had died and gone to heaven. His friend had really taken those Italian's lessons to heart, the pasta was amazing.

"Damn Gil, that was fantastic!" Matthew told his old friend as they cleaned the dishes from their meal. "Of course it was awesome, I made it!" Gilbert said smugly. They finished cleaning up quickly and they found themselves on Gilbert's couch, talking and laughing. "So what movie do you want to watch? I've got them all!" Matthew thought for a moment. "Well what's your favorite movie Gil?" Gilbert blushed deeply, the red of his skin darker than his eyes. He mumbled something that Matthew missed. "I didn't catch that Gil. Come on, it can't be that bad." Matthew nudged his friend playfully, smiling at him. "It's _Princess Bride_ ok…that's my favorite movie." Matthew grinned as his friend blushed deeper. "Let's watch it. It's an awesome movie! Lots of fighting and revenge and miracles. Papa used to watch it with me and my brother when we were sick." Gilbert smiled softly and got up to put the movie in.

As the movie went on, Gilbert and Matthew seemed to move closer to each other until they were cuddling, Matthew's head resting comfortably on Gilbert's shoulder, Gilbert's arms wrapped loosely around Matthew. They didn't even make it all the way through the movie before falling asleep, curled up together on Gil's couch.

"Oh look how cute they are!" "They better not have done anything on our couch. We share this apartment!" Gilbert stirred when he heard hushed voices. He groaned when he noticed his roommates, Roderich and Elizaveta. "What are you guys doing back so early? I thought I told you to stay out late today!" Elizaveta laughed. "We did Gilly. It's almost 3 in the morning." She laughed even harder when she saw Gilbert's reaction. "Shit! I need to get Matthew home." He sighed when he noticed the still sleeping Canadian next to him. He shot a glare at his friends and they slipped out of the room. He shook Matthew awake, smiling at him. "Hey Mattie, looks like we fell asleep. It's pretty early, I should get you home before your dad's come and kill me." Matthew laughed sleepily and he stretched and rubbed his eyes. Gilbert blushed as he noticed how cute his friend was when he was sleepy.

Matthew curled up in the front seat of Gilbert's car, his eyes drooping on the car ride home. "Hey Mattie, if you wanna nap on the way to your house you can. I don't mind." Gilbert told his friend. Matthew nodded and closed his eyes, dozing off. He was shaken awake for the second time that morning by his friend, but this time, he was in front of his house. "I had fun tonight. We'll do it again soon right?" Matthew nodded sleepily and hugged his friend awkwardly in the car. "'course we will. I had fun too. You make a good pillow Gil." Gilbert laughed softly. "And you make a good space heater. I'll call you later ok?" Matthew nodded and unbuckled his seatbelt. Gilbert took a deep breath and grabbed Matthew's arm before he could get out of the car. Matthew turned around, a tad confused. Gilbert took a deep breath and quickly kissed his old friend on the lips. "I-I'll see you later Mattie." Matthew just nodded, looking a tad shocked as he slipped out of the car. He stood on his sidewalk and waved good bye to his friend. It wasn't until Gilbert had turned the corner that Matthew brought his fingers to his lips and smiled, jumping in the air excitedly.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. This is my first attempt at fluff :3 I love reviews and rates and follows and favorites…if it's not asking too much. Anyway, I'm looking for someone to possibly write a smut scene for this. So if you're interested, get a hold of me and show me what you can do. Thank you! I love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So this chapter was so hard to write. Mostly because I kept getting distracted. My biggest being this guy who I kinda sorta like texting me and asking if he could come spend new years with me because we were both spending it alone otherwise. So that was mind scattering, but I finally got it out! I hope it's ok!**

Matthew couldn't sleep that night. All he could think about was Gilbert kissing him. Yeah, they had been best friends as kids, but this, this was a whole new hockey game. They were adults. Gay adults who just so happened to have fun hanging out together. He smiled; curling up under the covers of his bed and allowing his thoughts and sleep take over him.

Gilbert's heart was pounding the entire drive to his apartment. Damn. He had kissed him, his best friend. Well, child hood best friend. This was new ground he was treading on. He and Matthew didn't know each other growing up, so maybe, just maybe this was a fresh start for them; a chance to get to know each other without the fear of ruining a friendship looming in the back of their minds. He slipped into his apartment, a grin on his face, he ignored his pestering roommates and got into bed, still smiling, thinking of all the ways anything with Mattie would go right.

Matthew was shocked awake by a loud banging at his door. "Mattie! Matt! Matthew Williams Bonnefoy-Kirkland are you in there?" Matthew groaned when he recognized his brother's obnoxiously loud voice. He glanced at his clock and wanted to kill him. It was 7 in the morning which meant he had only gotten three and a half hours of sleep. "Go away Alfred! I'm sleeping!" Of course anything he said was just falling on deaf ears. Next thing he knew, Alfred had burst into his room and was jumping up and down on his bed. "Come on Mattie! Papa made crepes! You know how much you love crepes! Please get up; dad said we had to wait for you before we can eat. Come on Mattie, I'm starving!" "Ugh, I give up Al; you already woke me up anyway, not like I could get back to sleep now." Matthew dragged himself out of bed and put on clean clothes, trying to make himself look somewhat presentable before he went down to breakfast.

His dad was sitting at the table, drinking a cup of tea and his papa was dancing around the kitchen making crepes. Nothing out the ordinary here. Matthew sat down and grabbed the orange juice, filling up a glass and sipping from it. Arthur looked up at his son, one very large eyebrow raised, "we didn't hear you come in last night. What time did you get in?" Matthew felt a blush rise to his cheeks. "Well I left Gil's at 3, so 3:30 I think." Francis sang louder and more happily at his son's response and set down a fresh plate of crepes in front of Matthew. "Why were you back so late Matthew?" Francis asked a light dancing around in his eyes. "W-well me and Gil were watching a movie and I guess we just both fell asleep." Arthur almost chocked on his tea, Alfred began pouting and mumbling something about "that no good albino bastard," and Francis just continued dancing around their kitchen. Matthew grabbed the strawberries and piled them on his crepes before rolling them up and stuffing one in his mouth. He knew this early morning breakfast was just a trap. "So are you going to see him again soon?" Francis asked, sounding oddly hopeful. Matthew just shrugged, slowly chewing his crepe. When he swallowed, he thought about his answer. "I guess it just depends on when we decide to get together next."

It was almost too good to be true when Matthew heard a knock on the door not but 5 minutes later. Alfred ran to the door before Matthew could even stand up. Matthew laughed at the audible groan he heard from his adopted brother. "It's for you Mattie!" Matthew excused himself from the table, mildly disturbed by how interested his father's seemed. He grinned when he saw a very sleep Gilbert standing in his doorway.

"Hey Gil, a bit early isn't it?" Matthew laughed a bit, rubbing his own eyes. Gilbert laughed with him and nodded. "Yeah, but it seems that you left your phone in my apartment and you have this alarm set for like 6 and I couldn't shut it off. But when I got here it automatically shut off." Gilbert seemed bashful as he pulled Matthew's phone out of his pocket and handed it back to him. "Oh wow Gil, I'm sorry! Um thanks for making the trip down here to give it back to me. Want some breakfast? My papa just made crepes." Matthew almost cursed himself when he realized that he had just invited Gilbert into his house. With his _family. _Oh lord. He took a deep breath and stood aside when Gilbert nodded and stepped into his house. Matthew led him into the kitchen and sat him down, rolling him a strawberry and chocolate crepe. He leaned down and whispered in his ear, "you might want to eat that quickly before Al comes back in. He seriously eats everything in sight!" He and Gilbert laughed and Matthew sat back down, eating his crepes much slower now that his friend was right next to him.

"So Gilbert, what brings you to our home?" Francis asked, sitting next to his husband, looking at Gilbert with a raised eyebrow. "Oh well you see, Mattie left his phone at my apartment, so I was just bringing it back for him. He invited me in for your awesome crepes because he's just awesome like that!" Gilbert grinned at Matthew's dads and Francis seemed to take it as an acceptable answer. Arthur just scowled and continued to drink his tea. Matthew and Gilbert finished their breakfast in relative silence. When they both finished, Matthew put their dishes in the sink and led Gilbert up to his room. He shut the door and flopped down on his bed, sighing.

"So what's up Gil? Like, what's really up? You were chewing your lip when you were standing at my door this morning. You only ever did that when you were nervous. What's an awesome person like you got to be nervous about?" Matthew grinned at his friend when he heard him laugh. "Well, there's this Christmas party at the orphanage for the kids on Christmas, and we're a chaperone short. I was wondering if maybe, because you lived there, if maybe you'd wanna chaperone with me? It'll be totally awesome Mattie! These kids are almost as awesome as me!" Matthew heard a slight stutter when his friend asked if he wanted to chaperone, and he could see the blush on the albino's cheeks. Was it a…date? Matthew blushed at the thought and nodded. "Yeah, actually I'd love to chaperone with you. My family doesn't make a big deal out of Christmas anyway. As…as long as you'll come with me to my family's new year's eve party!" Matthew's own blush darkened considerably and Gilbert fidgeted a bit before answering. "'course I will Mattie. I wouldn't leave you alone with these lunatics on New year's eve!" They both laughed at that. "Awesome. When's the party start on Christmas?" "Pretty early, cuz they're kids and all. 4pm-9:30 is what we were all thinking. Plenty of time for them to all open a present and hang out, play outside, do their stuff." Matthew smiled and nodded before standing and stretching. "I'll see you there then. But you, good sir, look like you could use some sleep. Get home and rest up, ok?" Matthew walked with him back to the door and waved good bye as Gilbert drove off. Francis was standing behind him when he turned around. "You like him don't you?" Matthew blushed deeply "W-what do you mean papa? He's an old friend!" Francis laughed. "A handsome old friend who seems to have an eye for you. Now go get some sleep, you look tired." Matthew nodded and walked back up the stairs, curling up on his bed and falling right back asleep.

Christmas couldn't come soon enough for Matthew as he shopped around, looking for the perfect thing for Gilbert. Finally, Christmas came and Matthew put on his best jeans and hockey jersey. He now regretted only bringing his hockey jersey's home. He could have borrowed one of his brother's shirts, but they were obviously too big on him and he didn't want to look like an idiot in front of his friend. He ran out the door when Gilbert texted him, saying that he would be there in a couple minutes. He grinned as Gilbert pulled up to his house and he quickly slid into the car, putting his seat belt. Gilbert laughed when he looked at Matthew. "You love hockey don't you?" Matthew blushed and bit his lip. "Yeah, I do. I'm the captain of my college hockey team and I played all through high school." Gilbert grinned. "That's perfect then, you can teach the kids how to play hockey!" Matthew's eyes widened but a smile spread across his face. "Does the orphanage still have a hefty stock of skates?" Gilbert nodded, "you bet your ass they do. We've even got some new ones. Really nice ones too." Matthew just laughed and nodded. "Fine, you really had me at "new ones." They both laughed.

When they got to the orphanage, Gilbert was swarmed by kids happily greeting him. He lifted up one of the smaller ones and laughed softly. "Hey guys, this is my awesome friend Mattie! He lived here before he was adopted." All the kids looked at Matthew in awe. "Does that mean I might get adopted too?" A little boy asked him. Matthew's heart melted and he smiled softly. "Of course it does. You all have a chance at getting adopted." He glanced up at Gilbert and smiled at him. "So I heard you guys I heard you want to learn to play hockey?" Matthew laughed when he heard them all chattering excitedly. He got skates and helped the younger ones lace theirs up. It was a blast, to teach all these kids hockey and to be out on the pond that he had been so fond of as a kid. After an hour and a half, the kids got called back inside for hot chocolate and Matthew plopped next to Gilbert in the snow, exhausted. "Damn those kids are fast. They have so much energy!" Gilbert laughed and he nodded. "They do. Now you know what I have to deal with on a regular basis. Now come on inside and we'll get some hot chocolate. It's that same recipe they always used when we were little." Gilbert stood and reached his hand out to Matthew, pulling him up.

When they got to the dining hall, it seemed like everyone else was already there. Matthew and Gilbert were standing in the entrance way, watching everything happen when a little girl came up to them giggling. Gilbert raised an eyebrow at her. "Hey there Maxine, what's so funny?" She blushed and giggled some more. "You're two boys and you're standing under the mistletoe. You have to kiss!" She giggled again and ran off. Matthew blushed deeply and he glanced at Gilbert, whose blush was just as deep as his. "U-um we d-don't have to ya know? It's just a si—" Matthew was cut off when Gilbert quickly pressed his lips to Matthew's, kissing him quickly. When he pulled back, they were both a darker red than Gilbert's eyes. "S-so how about dinner?" Matthew nodded and sat down with his friend, eating his dinner in silence.

Their friendship seemed tense after Christmas, quiet. They texted each other off and on, but their messages were always monosyllabic. Matthew wanted to ask about their kiss that night, but he was always too nervous to bring it up. Whenever they saw each other, things were tense and awkward and it was driving Matthew crazy. Even though things were awkward between the friends, Gilbert stayed true to his word and came to Matthew's house for New Year's Eve. He smiled softly at his friend as he let him in. The party was fun, but they had managed to spend most of it avoiding each other. Finally, Matthew's curiosity exploded out of him and he grabbed Gilbert and dragged him up to his room.

"What is up with you Gilbert? You kiss me on Christmas because we were under the mistletoe, and now you completely ignore me. What's your problem?" Matthew stopped to catch his breath, panting slightly. Gilbert just stood there stunned, before he laughed. "Oh Mattie…I thought maybe that you thought it was weird! I…I didn't want to push anything so I was giving you some room to think about it!" Matthew looked at his friend, baffled. "W-what? You mean you were giving _me_ room?" They both began to laugh, but were suddenly interrupted by a beeping phone alarm. Gilbert raised an eyebrow. "Is that your phone ala—" This time it was Gilbert who was caught off guard, when a sneaky little Canadian leaned up and kissed him on the lips. When he parted, he blushed and smiled at him. "Happy 2012 Gil." Gilbert smiled back and kissed him again, whispering against his lips. "Happy 2012 Mattie."

**A/N: This isn't quite the end. I'm going to write an epilogue I think and publish it tomorrow. So anyway, I hope that this was an enjoyable chapter. Rate, Review and favorite and all, that, JAZZZZZ…anyway. Happy New Years everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5 The End

**A/N: Sorry I'm so late with this! warning, smut is in here later on. Please enjoy the final chapter of Getting Along. I feel the need to dedicate this story to 2 people. First, to TasteofVanilla. She really helped me keep my head above water and she kept me laughing so that I could write this story. Second to RobinTheWarrior. She was awesome too and she was the first non anonymous reviewer. Anyway, here it is. The End **

Break came to an end and Matthew and Gilbert went to their respective colleges (or community college in Gil's case) with promises to write each other and call every chance they got. Matthew could feel the tears welling up as he hugged Gilbert harder. Gilbert squeezed him tight, whispering to him. "It's ok Mattie, I'm only 2 hours away so I can see you on weekends and we always have spring break to look forward to." Matthew sniffled, looking up at his new boyfriend. "Promise to call every day? And if you can't call, promise to at least text me?" Matthew asked, whipping the tears from his eyes. Gilbert laughed and smiled. "Of course Mattie, as long as you promise to answer." Matthew nodded and kissed Gilbert one more time before getting in the car with his brother. He looked out the window and saw Gilbert standing there, waving good bye. Not but 2 minutes later, Matthew's phone started buzzing in his pocket, he smiled when he saw who the text was from.

From The Awesome Gilbert

To Matthew

_I miss you already Birdie._

Matthew's eyebrows furrowed when he saw _Birdie. _Why was Gil calling him Birdie?

From Matthew

To The Awesome Gilbert

_I miss you too Gil, but why Birdie?_

From The Awesome Gil

To Matthew

_Because this is the second time I've had to watch you fly away._

Matthew smiled softly and texted back a simple_ 3 _hoping that Gilbert would get what he meant.

True to his word, Gilbert called every single night and texted him on days he couldn't call. Weekends were full of cuddling and small kisses, everything was perfect. Spring break couldn't have come soon enough, because with spring break, came Gilbert's birthday. Matthew still felt bad about not finding him anything for Christmas, so he spent weeks looking for a present for his albino boyfriend. He had gotten in touch with the orphanage and had arranged for them to look for any living relatives he might have. In the mean time, in case that didn't work out, he was looking for something. Spring break came around and Matthew was sitting on his bed, waiting for Gilbert to come get him when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and answered it, grinning. "Hey Gil, you gonna be here soon?" He could hear his boyfriend's car engine running as he waited for Gilbert's response. He sounded nervous when he spoke, that was odd for Gilbert. "Y-yeah. I'm outside y-your house right now Birdie. S-see you in a minute." They hung up and Matthew jumped out of his bed, running down the stairs, yelling a good bye to his family before vanishing out the door.

He slid into the passenger seat, smiling at Gilbert, "so what are the plans for the day?" Gilbert shot the Canadian a small smile. "I was thinking maybe a stroll in the park; hang out near the pond maybe. If that sounds good to you?" Matthew nodded, grabbing the albino's free hand in his own. "What's up with you Gil? You seem a bit nervous." Gilbert just shook his head and took his hand back. "I'll just tell you when we get to the park." Matthew could feel his heart sinking. Gilbert was going to break up with him, he knew it. He spent the entire ride to the park, trying to figure out what he had done wrong.

They took a walk around the park, spending most of it in silence. Finally Gilbert stopped and took Matthew's hands in his. Matthew tried to hold back tears, his heart thumping in his chest. "M-mattie…Birdie. We've been together for 2 months now and well…to be honest, I love you." Matthew looked at him, shocked, clearly not expecting that. "And I need to be closer to you, so I transferred schools. In the fall semester, I'll be going to the same college as you are. I already got a lease to an apartment about 3 blocks from the school so I'll be able to see you whenever I want an…" He was cut off by Matthew kissing him deeply. Gilbert felt himself blush and he began kissing his little Canadian back.

The rest of the week was spent getting Gilbert moved into his new place, and finally, by the last day of spring break, they were done. Gilbert wasn't going to be living in it just yet, but as soon as the year was over, he would officially move in. For now, it would just be Matthew living in the one bedroom apartment.

The rest of the semester went by slowly and finally, summer came. Meaning one very sexy albino would be officially moving into the apartment with a very sexy Canadian. Gilbert had told Matthew that he would be there late and Matthew couldn't have been more thrilled. He had a little plan to put into action. By the time Gilbert got home, Matthew was nowhere to be found. Gilbert called out for him, but got no reply. He sighed, but made his way to the bedroom to get some rest, only to find one very hot, very bothered, very _naked _Canadian on their bed.

Matthew had heard Gilbert enter their home and he felt himself flush. He and Gil had talked about turn-ons weeks ago, and now, he was finally using that knowledge to his advantage. Gilbert was a voyeur, not to the point where he'd creep, but it watching a lover touch themselves seriously got him hot. Matthew took a deep breath and laid down on the bed, naked. When he heard Gilbert enter, his hand slowly trailed down his stomach and stopped on his already hardening cock. (Ok, so maybe Matthew was a bit of an exhibitionist, they were a match made in heaven.) He wrapped his hand around it and began pumping himself, a soft blush covering his face. He moaned out softly, whimpering a bit as he began to move his hand a bit faster. "G-gil…o-oh god Gil, r-right there." Gilbert's cock jumped to attention when he heard Matthew groan his name. Gilbert lunged at the bed, ripping off his shirt in the process. He latched his lips onto Matthew's and replaced Matthew's hand with his own. Matthew's heart leapt in his chest when he felt his boyfriends hand on his cock. Every other thought had been erased from his mind, all he wanted to do now was rip every last bit of clothing off of his boyfriend. Matthew moved his hands down, unbuckling Gil's pants and pushing them down, his hand groping his boyfriend's still covered cock. _Fuck, it's so big. It's so…_hot. Matthew thought, moaning into Gilbert's mouth. He worked on getting Gilbert's boxers off, moaning when Gil grinded their anatomy together. "Fuck Birdie…you're so hot…so so hot." Gilbert's mouth attacked the quivering Canadian's neck, biting and sucking on the soft flesh before whispering. "Are you still a virgin Mattie? We don't have to do this if you don't want to." Matthew shook his head. "A-a boy in my freshmen year in high school…but not since then. I want this Gilbert. I want it with you." Matthew blushed at his own words and jumped when he felt something brush against his hole. He looked at Gilbert, blushing and his boyfriend grinned, his eyes glinting. "It may hurt a bit Birdie, but I'm going to prepare you first, so just relax." Matthew nodded and felt himself blush deeper when Gilbert put 2 of his fingers in his own mouth, sucking on them, moaning softly. He slipped one into Matthew's tight hole, his eyes widening. "Damn you're tight Birdie. I promise, I won't hurt you." Gilbert moved the one finger slowly, twisting it around a bit before adding a second, pumping them in and out of his moaning, squirming boyfriend. Gilbert slipped in a third for good measure, frowning when he saw Matthew wince. "I'll stop if you want." Matthew shook his head. "Please, I…I need you Gil. So bad." Gilbert felt his heart pound and his face heat up, He nodded and pulled out his fingers, kissing his lover hard. He pulled away and looked at him, biting his lip. "Birdie, I don't want to hurt you anymore…do…do you have any lube?" Matthew nodded, blushing. "Top drawer in the nightstand." Gilbert grinned and reached over, grabbing around for the lube. Finally he found it and he had to laugh a little. The bottle read: Maple scented lubrication. Gilbert smiled down at his lover as he applied the lube to both his cock and Matthew's tight little hole. Matthew shivered slightly and cried out as Gilbert slipped into him. Gilbert kissed his lover softly, nuzzling his face a bit. He stayed deep in Matthew, but refused to move until he was given the go ahead. Finally Matthew nodded and Gilbert took that as a good sign. He began moving in and out of his boyfriend slowly, feeling encouraged when he heard small whimpers coming from the man under him. He moved a bit faster, pulling himself all the way out and then pushing himself back in. The moving and pushing soon turned to deep, passionate thrusts as both parties moaned loudly. Gilbert felt his own release coming closer so he took a hold of Matthew's cock, pumping it quickly in his hand. He kissed the spot on Matthew's neck he knew was the most sensitive. "I…I'm so close Gil…p-please…p-please make me cum!" That was all the encouragement Gilbert needed before absolutely tearing into his boyfriend. He was pleased when he heard lust filled, almost delighted moans coming from Matthew. He pumped his boyfriends cock faster, moaning in his ear. "I'm close Birdie, I want to cum with you baby." It didn't take much more. Gilbert thrusted deeply into Matthew, earning him a loud moan. Matthew's back arched as he moaned, "G-gil, I'm cumming, oh god I'm cumming!" Gilbert groaned, thrusting into him two or three more times before cumming inside his lover. Gilbert slipped himself out of his lover and kissed the panting Canadian's neck, whispering slyly. "Best house warming present ever." They fell asleep together, cuddled close.

As college went on, the two became closer, more loving and yes, kinkier in bed. After college ended, they stayed in the same apartment, but soon it was too small for them after a certain point. Gilbert proposed, and with that, moved them into a new house. They survived, they thrived and they loved. And that was all they needed to get along.

**A/N: Cheesy ending is cheesy and bad smut is bad. I wrote it :3 anyway, I hope you enjoyed my story! This is THE END. My next project is either Spammano or GerIta**


End file.
